


Dream Job

by kissmylipseul



Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: F/F, Shameless Smut, don't say i didn't warn you :)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-29
Updated: 2018-09-29
Packaged: 2019-07-18 20:29:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16126151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kissmylipseul/pseuds/kissmylipseul
Summary: CEO Kim Jungeun and hew new assistent, Jo Haseul.





	Dream Job

**Author's Note:**

> Declaimer:  
> I'm not the writer of this fic. My friend (@_marynara on twitter) wrote this as a birthday gift for me and since I found it so exceptionally good, I asked her permission to translate it and post it here. All credit goes to her. 
> 
> (Also, sorry for any grammatical errors. English is not my first language so please, bear with me~)

Okay, I was not nervous.  
Nope.  
Not at all.  
It was only the first day in that new company, and I would meet my boss.  
Oops.  
My *female* boss.  
I had chosen my outfit, it wasn’t one of the best I’d ever seen, but it would have to do, I guess. There wasn't much time to think, as I was being called into her office. My heart was screaming for me to run away from that place, but I could not. I was an adult now. I had bills to pay. Now, more than ever, I had to put myself out there, as I had read several times on the internet.  
So come on.

“Ms. Haseul, Ms. Kim will see you now.” Said her secretary, whose name I’d already forgotten. My memory is not something I can brag about.

Before opening the door I took a deep breath and straightened any imperfections that were in my clothes. Everything had to be perfect. It was the perfect job, it was the opportunity of my life. Nothing could go wrong.  
That's what I thought.  
I opened the door and shut it as soon as I entered.

A woman was sitting at her desk, her blond hair stuck in a bun that seconds later was released slowly, strands of hair snaking around her shoulders until her face lifted and she stared at me.  
Those eyes. Whenever I close mine, they still haunt me.  
She took the pen to her mouth and stared up at me from the head to toe, and finally smiled as she lifted one eyebrow.  
I swallowed hard.  
I clenched my fists.  
And the I stepped closer.

"Good morning, my name is Jo Haseul."

"Good morning, welcome to our daily life, Miss Haseul, my name is Kim Jungeun, it is a pleasure to have you in our Company."

And up till now I still don’t know whether I overheard it or Miss Kim really emphasized her voice at the word pleasure, but I was probably wrong. I was really nervous about that first day. Must not ruin everything.

“Please, sit down.”

I did what I was told, my hands meeting each other over my lap. They were sweaty.

The room was huge, it had a window that went from ceiling to floor, you could see all the other buildings in the area and also the cloudy weather that covered the whole city, announcing the storm that was yet to come.  
And guess who forgot to bring her umbrella? That’s right. Me. Jo Haseul.

“Tell me more about yourself, Miss Jo.”

The pen found its way between her lips again, as she stared at me fervently. I could feel heat rising up my neck.

“Wel, Il… just graduated from college and I’m very thankful that I got the opportunity to work here.”

 

She simply smiled at me, and there was such a devastating silence until she spoke again.

"Anything else about you that you’d like to share?"

“Hmm, my name is Jo Haseul, I’m 21 years old. I’m from Seoul and… I suppose that’s all.”

“How do you like to spend your spare time, Ms. Jo?”

Kim Jungeun shifted herself in her chair and placed her hands on the table, staring at me even more with such eyes and I had already lost myself in them.

“I- I really like singing, and reading. And looking out for my little sister, Yeojin. I was never really into going out, I prefer the cosiness of my room. "

 

“I’d love to hear you sing someday, Ms. Jo.”

“I’m not that great of a singer, it wouldn’t be worth your time, Miss Kim.”

She was silent for a second and just lowered her head, chuckling, and when she got up to look at me again there was something in her eyes that bewitched me, it was as if I could not detach from them.

“You’d never be a waste of time, Miss Jo.”

I could not say anything, I just stared at her, and I could not take my eyes off her either. It was like I was trapped. And maybe I was. My hands were sweating more than ever, and my heart was racing madly inside my chest, but I tried to control my breathing anyway.  
My mouth had opened several times trying to say something, but I couldn’t.

Jungeun was still looking at me, and I could see that she swallowed hard.  
We were interrupted by the ringing of her desk phone.

"Yes?" She replied, still looking at me.

"Alright, you can send him."

She put the phone down again and broke the trance we were in.

"It was a pleasure to meet you, Miss Jo. I wish you all the best with your new job. If anything, just ask to talk to me, okay? Anything."

"All right, thank you, Miss Kim."

I left the room and could breathe normally, I put my hand on my chest and felt it beating like crazy.

What just happened?

 

(...)

 

"Miss Jo, I need you to deliver some papers to our boss."

And here we go.

I knocked on the door a few times and entered, that usual nervousness was still present.

"Good morning, Miss Kim, some papers that need to be delivered."

"Thank you very much, Miss Jo. You are beautiful today."

And I thought I looked like sh*t when I woke up.

"Oh-thank you Miss Kim, you too"

I thought I heard something, but it was only in my head, I said goodbye and left the room, I felt eyes on me, but I decided not to turn around, I did not know what I would find and was beginning to not trust myself.

 

(...)

 

"We have an unfinished project, I need you to go to the head office, Haseul."

It’s been two weeks since my last encounter with Jungeun, and that didn’t help at all, since now nervousness was taking over me.

She was getting more and more beautiful.

And today was no exception.

Her hair was loose again, a red lipstick on her lips, that little smirk that was able to get to me. She was wearing a red blouse, her neck was showing, and she was so inviting.

Haseul.

Focus.

It’s your dream job we’re talking about, and you’re not even sure she feels the same.

But, it seems like it.

But it does not mean that it is real.

Focus.

"Is everything all right, Miss Jo?" Jungeun asked me, staring at me.

"Of course, what about you, Miss Kim?"

“As good as it gets.” she said, raising both her brows and smiling.

Oh gosh.

"Thank you so much for coming to my room. I like to see you around here. How's work been?"

"Very well, Miss Kim. Everyone welcomed me warmingly. "

"Good to know."

"If you'd excuse me," I uttered, saying goodbye and leaving the room.

"Absolutely." - I heard her say as I closed the door, the stare on the back of my body felt heavier this time, however I still didn’t have the courage to look back.

 

(...)

 

"Haseul, as you know, we have pending bills that Miss Kim needs to have a look at."

"But aren’t you her secretary, Yerim?"

"Yeah but, she asked for you, Haseul, so...hm, don’t ask me further."

I took a deep breath and entered the room without further ado.  
Kim Jungeun had her back to the door and seemed to admire the landscape from her window. She was wearing a white blouse at this time and her blond hair was perpetuating down her back.

"Excuse me, Ms. Kim."

I closed the door and slowly walked towards her. When Jungeun turned, I noticed that her blouse was a bit unbuttoned and could see her collarbone very well. I swallowed hard, and my legs trembled.

"Here are some files you need to check, Miss Kim."

"All right, Haseul, thank you."

Today seemed different. The was something in the atmosphere, something very heavy, the air seemed not to be running and my lungs did not receive it.

It felt like I’d run a whole marathon. My back began to sweat, and my breath to fail.  
It was unbearable in that place, and for some unknown reason Jungeun had not looked at me at any moment.

I decided to leave the room, I decided and was almost at the door when I felt the look on my back again, and without much thought I turned around.

Kim Jungeun was biting her lips as she stared at me, after a couple seconds, she realized that I had seen her doing it and it was the first time I saw her embarrassed. My face burned in flames as well, but something throbbed between my legs.

So it was not only in my head.

She was no longer embarrassed, and seeing that I did not rush out of the room again, she bit her bottom lip and then ran her tongue over it. Her eyes now undressed me and the heat in my body was as present as one in the inside of a volcano.

Jungeun picked up the phone and said.

"Miss Yerim, please cancel all my meetings for today and you may have your break earlier, too."

Without time for the girl to respond, Ms. Kim hung up and came toward me.

She leaned close to me, her eyes did not leave mine, she pinned me to the door and closed it with her keys.

"Haseul ..."

My breathing was very heavy, and given the feeling I had between my legs, i figured only one thing really mattered.

"M-Miss Kim..."

Jungeun laughed and slowly unbuttoned her blouse. Her bra was red and, holy moly, what a chest.

Her skin was so white it looked like snow, I wanted to be able to touch it and run my hands over her body. What a body.

"Well, seems that you like what you see, Haseul."

"Yes, Jungeun."

I covered my mouth, as I let her name escape informally.

"I loved my name on your lips, and I would like other things on them too. Haseul, could you sit on my chair? "

"Why?"

"Just... sit down."

I walked over to the chair and sat down, slowly Jungeun came to meet me and looked me deep in the eyes, her face approached mine and my lips, but she did not kiss them, instead she sat on my lap.

"Put your hands on me, Haseul."

It took me a long time to gather up the courage to do what she asked me, so she took my hand and placed it over her right breast and just then, she kissed me.

My hand had started to knead it gently, hes soft lips on mine had the taste of some fruit I could not distinguish at the moment. Her tongue licked my lips and met mine, and it was complete paradise after that.

I took liberty to squeeze her breast, and after seconds I put my other hand on the other one. Slowly I felt her hip move on mine and that friction increased even more my desire to remove all clothes off Jungeun.

Jungeun started to moan in my mouth, and I squeezed and caressed her breasts even more, until I decided to unbutton her bra and take them with my mouth, her back arched and she wriggled even more.

I let my tongue play there, slowly nibbling it and then sucking it vigorously.

"Haseul ..."

I detached from her breast and kissed her mouth.

“You move so well” I said, as I gave up. The lust had consumed me all over and along with it, Kim Jungeun.

"Yeah ... would you like more?"

“I’d like you to sit in my face, Jungeun, and roll your hips like that."

"Hmmm, maybe..."

Jungeun kissed me once more, but for now she’d went down to my neck and there she sucked and nibbled at it, hips still swaying. I grabbed onto her back, down to her thighs and back to her hair, bringing her mouth back to mine.

What a wonderful mouth she had. I was fully tamed and I was loving it.

Jungeun stood up.

"Take off your pants, I really want to fuck you."

I must have been very wet at that point, and lust was already at its highest point. I could not hold it anymore, I took off my pants and waited.

Jungeun also took hers and called me over to the small black sofa that was there.

"Lay down and relax." She said and I did so.

Jungeun went to me and took off her panties, she had done the same to me, but before doing what she had promised she sat on top of me, and there we met again.

She moved her hips fervently, and I did not stop the groan that was stuck in my throat. Jungeun was very wet, maybe more than I was.

I gripped her waist and dictated a way that made her moan loudly and saying my name.

Fuck.

"Haseul .."

It was very hot, it was very stuffy,and Kim Jungeun hovering over me was super HOT.

"Jungeun ..." I said breathlessly.

My eyes were already rolling back when she suddenly got down from me.

Not cool.

Without further ado I felt that she had lowered herself, and when I was about to open my eyes I felt her swallowing me whole. I sensed her mouth sucking everything I had provided.

"Wet, so wet," she said, bragging.

Her tongue wandered all over the place, and my hip rose up so that she could have more access. I grabbed at her hair and pulled her head my way, as i narrated the way I wanted it.

A scream was already stuck in my throat, it would not last long.

Jungeun licked and sucked as if that was the last thing she would do on Earth.

And she was very grateful for that.

"Kim Jungeun ... please don’t stop."

Ando so she did. That little tease.

"Don’t stop, who?"

"Please… I beg you, Kim Jungeun... make me cum."

She raised one eyebrow and bit her lip.

"Of course."

And that was it.

When her mouth had returned to that place, I could not hold it any longer, her tongue moved quickly, and then I undid myself right there. With a final cry.

"Jungeun!"

It took a few minutes before I was fully recovered. Jungeun had laid her head on my belly and was caressing my legs.

"Now come sit on my face, Jungeun."

Quickly her gaze met mine, and I realized the fire they held, the desire, the lust, everything.

I laid down again, and felt her coming towards me. She placed place each of her thighs on each side of my face and I could see her vagina very well, that made my mouth water. Now it was my turn to bite my lips.

"Can I, babe?"

"Please."

I took her pussy with my mouth and wrapped my lips around her clit, carefully nibbling on it giving it some special attention before moving a little down again, and instantly heard Jungeun moaning, it was so good to be between her legs and even more so when I felt her swaying into my face.

I gave her what she asked for.

I gripped her hip and dug my nails in there.

"Haseul ...oh... Jo Haseul...."

She moaned my name and every time she did it, I was ready for more.

"I am close."

I increased the speed of my tongue in her being, it was delicious, it was very good. I was sucking with such desire that the world around me didn’t seem to exist.

And I did not even notice when she came undone in my mouth, and when I did, I peppered her with kisses and then she got off me and laid on my chest.

I ran my hand through her hair and gosh, it smelled so good. I placed a kiss on her forehead and her lips approached mine and she kissed me, a kiss that took me out of my orbit once more.

Her mouth, her body, her taste was paradise.

"Was it good?" I asked.

"You really did not hear me moaning right now, did you?"

I ended up just laughing, but I know it was good. Very good.

We heard key sounds and the door opened.

"Why was it closed? This daughter of mine is so strange. "

We jumped, but it was too late.

"Omma ..."

Her face was red when she saw us in such a situation.

"...Meet your daughter-in-law."

Oh my.

**Author's Note:**

> That's all, folks. At least for now :)


End file.
